Halloween Lovers
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: A collection of Halloween oneshots leading up to the 31st. Rating boosted up to M for recent chapter, don't like boy/boy sexy times? Don't read.
1. Day One Takano and Onodera

**Title: **Halloween Loves

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K

**Description: **A collection of Halloween oneshots leading up to the 31st.

**Pairings: **Takano/Onodera, Kisa/Yukina, Hatori/Yoshino and Yokozawa/Kirishima. Possible Yoshino/Yanase.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day One; Takano and Onodera**

Even on a day like Halloween, the men of Emerald were deep in papers trying to get work done. Now, maybe if they hadn't actually taken out the time to decorate the place up they wouldn't have been so rushed into finishing up. But this was the Emerald department we are talking about, and they'd get manuscripts in on time once pigs decide to fly.

Where his head lay on his desk, Onodera Ritsu gave out a loud groan. He knew they wouldn't get a day off for Halloween, but he had at least hoped that because their authors were working on Halloween specials, they'd have at least had their stuff done by the day they were celebrating.

He was exhausted, his eyes close to closing to catch up on some much needed sleep. Next to him, he could hear the fast tapping of Kisa typing as fast as his fingers could go on his laptop. Taking a look over, he could make out the dark circles under the older man's eyes. But what he hadn't noticed until now were the black cat ears that sat on top of Kisa's head.

"Uh, Kisa-san?" he spoke up.

"Ricchan?"

Arching an eyebrow, that was the only indication besides the nickname that Onodera was going to get out of the busy male beside him. Sitting up a bit, he rubbed at his eyes, making sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Are those.. Cat ears?" he questioned.

Pulling a hand away from his keyboard, Kisa reached up to grope around his head. His fingers running over the soft plush cat ears on his head, his cheeks flushed. He had been so busy that he had completely forgotten about those. He tugged them off his head, stuffing them under his desk to hide them from the other's.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about Ricchan." he stuttered out nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Onodera opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when a rolled up manuscript bopped him on the head. Turning to glare, his eyes met with those of the chief editor Takano Masamune.

"If you have enough time to chit chat then maybe you should finish up your job." Takano said sternly.

"I am finished." Onodera told him, reaching to show him the marked up manuscript.

"Well, then if you're done you can come help me." Takano instructed.

Ritsu went to decline, but he had already been pulled up out of his chair and dragged out away from his desk. He protested and try to escape, but Takano had a tight grip around his wrist. Even tempted to call for help, he knew no one would save him from his boss and ex lover.

Pulled into the empty elevator, Ritsu was finally released from the harsh grip Takano had on him. Sighing, watched Takano hit a button before the older man stepped back next to him. Silence filled the tiny space, neither men looking at each other as they waited for the elevator to get to the selected floor.

"Come over tonight." Takano finally spoke up.

"No thanks." Onodera turned him down fast.

Turning, Takano was now the one to narrow his eyes at the shorter male. He wanted to spend the night with the person he loved, so why was it always so hard to get that done. But he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, then I'll go to your place." he said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

Blushing, Onodera stammered as he tried to find words. It was always the same go around between these two. Letting silence fill the space again, Takano found himself thinking back to days when they were just in high school. To think back then he use to think of what they would do for Halloween. The costume's they could have worn as they went door to door together. The different ways to take off the different costumes Onodera would choose to wear.

"I had a pirate costume before." Takano informed Onodera.

The other boy's eyes widened at what Takano said. Looking up past the bangs that fell in front of his eyes, he gazed at Takano. Giving a chuckle, Takano ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it childish of me to have thought we could have gone trick or treating together?" Takano questioned.

Looking away, Onodera focused on his feet. His blush had deepened at the confession Takano had made. It wasn't childish at all, it had been something Onodera had thought a lot about. Almost as much as what they would have done for Christmas. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head no.

"I thought the same thing." he confessed.

Caught by surprise, Takano now took this time to really take in Onodera. Although the boy wasn't looking at him, he could see how red his cheeks were from blushing. Smiling, he reached out to take hold of the other's chin. Onodera didn't fight as his face was lifted, their eyes meeting. Before he could protest, his lips were claimed by another pair of lips.

* * *

Halloween is my favorite holiday, and so I wanted to do a few Halloween related oneshots. And I also figured, why not with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi since I really want to do some more fanfics with these lovelies. Some might tie into different chapters, some might not. I'm trying to find a few more Halloween prompts for chapters, so if you have anything you'd like to see you're more then welcome to share. This will lead up to Halloween, so last chapter will be on the 31st.


	2. Day Two Yukina and Kisa

**Warning: **This one is AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Two; Yukina and Kisa**

He had to have walked into the wrong room. He was sure of it. There was no way that the pink, one brightly lit room of the Maiden's Club was this place he had just entered. It was too dark, the furniture that of a dark maroon color then the rose colored pink that once sat in the room. He was about to turn, to move down in the hall in hopes that maybe, just maybe the room's name plates had been switched.

"Kou?" a familiar voice piped up from behind him.

Turning to look over his shoulder, his questions were answered. Standing in front of him was a man shorter than him, his eyebrows arched as he watched him. Brown eyes ran over the boy's outfit, taking in the collar around the older male's neck and the soft plush ears that rested at the top of his head.

"S - Shouta?" Kou Yukina questioned, not 100% sure if the man in front of him was his boyfriend.

A blush came to the older boy's face. He hadn't expected Kou to show up, he had told him that he would be heading to his part time job right after school and so Shouta had agreed on this silly costume. But now that he saw him, he was embarrassed to think of what his boyfriend might think of him. He hated Masamune right now, hated how they had gone to the lengths to dress up for Halloween just to make their customer's happy.

Tugging at the collar around his neck, Shouta looked down at his feet as he waited for his boyfriend's reaction.

Kou was frozen in shock though. Though the shock wasn't at all for what Shouta thought he was frozen for. He was actually taking in how adorable that costume made the older boy look. The way it all brought out his large brown eyes. It took everything Kou had not to pull Shouta into a tight hug, because he knew that Shouta always got embarrassed whenever Kou would show affection in front of other's.

Not only that, but Masamune wasn't happy when the girl's got jealous over Kou stealing Shouta's attention away from them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work." Shouta spoke up in a hushed voice.

So far they had already drawn attention from a few of the people in the room. The female customer's had already been caught staring once they had seen Kou enter the room. They had been asking him constantly why he hadn't joined the Maiden's Club, and he was sure they were curious why he was here now. Masamune Takano also had an eye on the two, debating on if he should go over and inform Shouta that he was working right now, and to chit chat with his boyfriend on his own time.

"My boss called, told me I didn't have to come in." Kou started, stepping further into the room. "I figured I'd come visit you. Though I wasn't expecting this."

Reaching out, he gently stroked the left ear of the dog ears on Shouta's head. He really had to hold back the urge to reach out and grab onto the collar and pull Shouta to him. He also felt a rage of jealousy course within him at the thought of Shouta being so cute in front of all these women.

"Yukina-kun!" Two girl's sitting next to Ritsu Onodera called out to him.

Looking away from his boyfriend, he looked to where they were trying to coax him over to where they sat. He flashed them a smile, catching notice of the blushes that came to their faces as they waited to see if he'd come over or not.

"Yukina-san, I do hope you haven't come to distract Shouta from his work." Masamune spoke up from where he sat across from Ritsu.

As if he had just realized where he was, Kou took a step away from Shouta as he looked over, meeting Masamune's dark gaze. Shaking his head lightly, he looked back to his boyfriend. Turning at an angle so that the girl's wouldn't see it, he reached out to brush his finger's against Shouta's arm.

"What time do you get done?" he asked.

Blushing, Shouta looked over to the clock on the wall. His arm was on fire where Kou had touched him, and he hated the fact that he was stuck here for another hour. He'd rather spend his Halloween with Kou, out of this costume and away from the women who continued to flirt with him.

"In an hour." he let Kou know.

Kou sighed, nodding his head.

"I'll see you in an hour then." he told Shouta.

Knowing that the older boy would get mad at him, but not really caring anymore, Kou hooked a finger under the collar. Confused, Shouta raised an eyebrow but his question was cut short when Kou pulled him in for a kiss. His face went beet red at the fact that Kou was kissing him, in front of everyone. Where they sat next to Ritsu the two women who were currently trying to catch Kou's attention were now freaking out in fangirl screams as they witnessed the kiss.

"Be gentle with him ladies." Kou said with a wink, before leaving the room.

* * *

The idea for this one was kind of brought on by not only Ouran High School Host Club, but also from a picture I saw online.

**Primordium: **I'm plotting out a chapter later to explain the cat ears from chapter one. I know how you feel about trick-or-treating. I'm too old as well, but I have a four year old son so I can still walk around with him when he goes. And I'll make a neko/bunny Ritsu chapter later.

Thank you all for the reviews!


	3. Day Three Hatori and Yoshino

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Three; Hatori and Yoshino**

"Toriiiii!" Chiaki Yoshino whined out from where he sat.

Glancing over to where the young man stretched out on the couch, Hatori let his eyes scan over his boyfriend. He knew exactly what he was whining about, it was something Chiaki whined about every time this holiday came about.

"Maybe if you got your storyboard done faster, you could have gone out." was the only thing Hatori muttered.

Giving out another whine, Yoshino rolled about on the couch. He knew Hatori had a point there, but how could he get anything done when all he could think about was going around and getting free candy. Though, even if he were able to go out there, Hatori wouldn't let him eat a single piece until each were checked. Life just wasn't fair!

"Can't I just do it later?" he questioned.

He knew he was pushing it there, not only would Hatori be annoyed with him pushing it off, but the other's at Marukawa Publishing. But he didn't want to be cooped up all day, especially on Halloween! He may be 28 years old, but that didn't mean he couldn't still go out and celebrate Halloween. Racking his brain for anything, he watched his closest friend, his lover, and his editor as the older man took a long sip from his coffee.

The two of them use to go out together all the time during Halloween. Once upon a time they had walked to the neighborhood houses, laughs shared between them as they gathered candy. Those were the good times, when Chiaki wasn't stuck trying to find idea's for his latest manga. He loved his job, really he did. But he hated the fact that it took over most of his life and he couldn't take comfort in fun things he use to when he was a kid.

When he didn't get a reply from Hatori, he sat up. He was going to try this idea, and if it didn't work, he'd sneak out the window if he had to.

"What if I use it for idea's?" he suggested.

An eyebrow raised, he had Hatori's full attention now. Nodding his head as he agreed with the idea in his head, he stood up as he made his way over to the other man.

"The main character and their lover go out for Halloween, they could wear costumes that go together. But I won't be able to work that out if I'm not in the Halloween mood. Please Tori!" he begged.

He stood in front of the counter that sat between the two of them, his blue eyes pleading with Hatori. Even if it was for work, even if the main focus was to get an idea, it would get him out of this place. He could feel free for just a few hours.

Placing his mug on the counter, Hatori continued to watch the younger boy. He knew what Chiaki wanted, he knew this whole thing was a ploy to get out. But if Chiaki thought he could play Hatori, then Hatori would play along. He knew he was asking too much, to think that Chiaki would really focus on his manga once he was outside. But then that just called for an all nighter.

"Fine." Hatori agreed.

"Yay!" Chiaki cheered, reaching across the counter to take hold of Hatori's hands. "I love you Hatori!"

Leaning over, Chiaki pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Hatori's cheek before he moved away from the counter. With cheers and a little bounce in his step, Chiaki went to go retrieve the costume he had bought weeks ago for today. Rolling his eyes, Hatori picked his mug back up as he watched his excited lover.

* * *

So, next chapter will be Yokozawa and Kirishima. I'm honestly nervous on that chapter, because I'm afraid I might get one or both of their characters off. But I'll try my best!


	4. Day Four Yokozawa and Kirishima

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Four; Yokozawa and Kirishima**

"Isn't my costume cute, Onii-chan?"

The small child gave a twirl, giggles leaving her at the feel of the skirt of her dress as it brushed against her legs. Standing in the doorway, Takafumi Yokozawa gave a gentle smile as he watched the young girl. His smile quickly disappeared though when he caught the eyes of the man who stood next to the girl. He wanted to question why they were there at his doorway, but he didn't want Hiyori to think he didn't want to see them. He was just surprised was all.

"Hiyori wanted you to come trick-or-treating with us." Kirishima informed him.

Well that answered it. But the least Zen could have done was called, let him know ahead of time. Opening the door wider to allow the two into his home, his plans of staying home and just having a relaxing evening were now gone. Rubbing at his temples, he followed the two as they ventured further into his home.

Hiyori was going off about something, and he tried his hardest to catch every word. But she was an excited young girl, and her words were almost going a mile a minute. He caught something about Halloween, how she wanted to be Rapunzel first but then changed her mind. He could have sworn somewhere in her talking she had said something about wanting to pick out a matching costume for him and her father.

She stopped her chatting though when her eyes found Sorata, curled up and fast asleep on the couch that Yokozawa had once been sitting on.

"I almost forgot you had a cat." Kirishima chuckled out.

The two adults watched the girl carefully sit down next to the cat, afraid she might wake him. Yokozawa wanted to warn her about getting cat fur on her costume, but stopped himself. There was no point in trying to stop her once she already set her mind to it. The only noise was the tv playing a horror film while the men watched the little girl as she stroked the black and white feline.

"You should have called." Yokozawa finally spoke up as he stood next to Kirishima.

Smirking, Kirishima tilted his head so that his brown eyes met with Yokozawa's blue ones.

"If I had called, you would have told me not to come." was his reply.

Yokozawa grunted, but knew that the other man was right. Figuring that he could now not deny going with them, he went to retrieve his coat and shoes. Kirishima followed close by, informing Yokozawa that he had heard correct and that Kirishima had to stop her before Hiyori tried to buy a costume for him.

"I'm glad I stopped her, I don't know if you would have fit as a princess." Kirishima chuckled.

Narrowing his eyes at him, Yokozawa didn't say anything as he slid an arm into the sleeve of his jacket. He was glad he stopped her as well though, a costume like that would have quickly been caught on camera. He didn't know if he could live it down when those pictures got all over Marukawa. He already had to take being teased by Takano when Hiyori made him bento's. He'd be mortified if they got a hold of pictures of him in a princess costume.

"I think you would have looked better as little red riding hood." Kirishima whispered against his ear.

A blush came to Yokozawa's face, pulling back so that there was a little bit of space between the two of them. Giving him a wink, Kirishima turned and walked back into the other room, leaving Yokozawa by himself.

This was definitely going to be one hell of a Halloween.


	5. Day Five Onodera and Takano

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

**Warning: **Taking a big leap out of the K rating here. Please, do not read if you're not looking for some boy on boy sexy times.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Five; Onodera and Takano**

"T- Takano-san stop!" the younger boy was gasping out.

From where he lay on the couch, his hands were really trying to push the older man off of him. The buzzer for his apartment had gone off, and he was sure it was kids waiting patiently outside for the owner to open up and deposit candy into their buckets or bags. But how could he do that when Takano had decided that this moment he felt like feeling poor Ritsu up.

Takano wasn't moving though, one hand was inside the other boy's pants, his mouth laying claim to the pale neck under him. He had been holding himself back since he invited himself over to Onodera's place, and now that he was making his move, he didn't want to finish.

"Trick or treat!" a merge of different children voices were heard outside the door.

His face bright red, Onodera's brown eyes moved back and forth between the door and his lover. He was really trying to keep himself focused on the task he had set to. Get Takano off of him, and finish handing out candy to the children. But it was really hard when all he could feel was a warm hand around him and a pair of teeth nipping and biting at the sensitive skin on his neck.

Takano's thumb slid over the slit, gathering up the pre-cum that was already escaping. Pulling his hand out of Onodera's pants, their eyes met and the younger boy watched as Takano's tongue slid out of his mouth, running it slowly over his thumb to collect the juices that had come from Onodera. It was just sexy, and Onodera was really fighting there not to give in and let Takano do whatever he wanted with him.

Why had he let Takano inside, why had he been dumb enough to think that maybe they could just spend a day without Takano bringing up old feelings. Why was Takano moving down? Why was - OH god!

His found himself thrusting his hips up, gripping onto the edge of the couch at the feel of the older man's tongue as it rolled over the head of his member. All restraint stopped there as Takano took him in his mouth. His heart was pounding fast in his chest, his body felt like it was on fire. The children continued to come, but it was like he couldn't hear them anymore. He was looking at those eyes that stared back at him, and he couldn't pull himself away.

Everytime he wanted to pull away from Takano, the other man always had a way of pulling him back in. It was a game of tug of war that Ritsu just could not win. And Takano was fine with that.

* * *

Short I know, but I couldn't really think of much else to go for it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	6. Day Six Kisa and Yukina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

**Note: **Connected to chapter one.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Six; Kisa and Yukina**

"I look stupid." Kisa grumbled.

His boyfriend chuckled, reaching out to pat his head, between the two cat ears that he was currently wearing. Narrowing his eyes, Kisa tried his best to look like he was pissed. But with the cat ears Yukina had put on his head, he didn't look all that menacing. A matching pair of white cat ears sat on top of the brown haired man's head, wanting to wear a matching pair.

He was sure Kisa was aware of it, that Yukina wanted to spend Halloween with him. It would be their first Halloween as a couple, but sadly both boys had work that would keep their time away from each other. So that's why Yukina got the matching cat ears, so that he could think of Kisa while he was at work, and vice verse.

Though Kisa wasn't happy with the fact he had to now go to work wearing these cat ears. He was sure he was in for some teasing, though he supposed he deserved it for the multiple times he had teased his co-worker Onodera. Wasn't his fault though that the younger boy was so easy to tease, and his reactions were undoubtedly funny.

"You look adorable." Yukina told him, leaning down to press a quick kiss against his lips.

The shorter boy blushed, looking away.

"Listen.. Next year I - I'll try to get work done before Halloween. So that we can, ya know. Spend Halloween together." Kisa managed out, blushing a darker shade of red.

Raising an eyebrow, Yukina looked at his boyfriend. Smiling, he couldn't hold back as he pulled Kisa into his arms and lifted him off the ground with a hug. Even if Kisa couldn't manage that next year, it was still the thought that would count for him.

* * *

Okay.. I know I probably said I'd make this one longer. But my brain and further ideas for this chapter died in the middle of this. But at least this answers on why Kisa was wearing the cat ears at work.

Now, just as a heads up. I'll be preoccupied over the weekend, so I'm not sure if Saturday and Sundays chapters will be on those days. If not, I'll try to get them out Sunday night or Monday morning with Mondays chapter.


	7. Day Seven Yoshino and Hatori

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

**Note: **Some hints of one sided Yanase and Yoshino.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Seven; Yoshino and Hatori**

Maroon eyes followed the other boy as he excitedly walked back and forth in the small space. The darker haired boy was pointing out different costumes, once in awhile glancing over to his friend to get a reaction out of him. It was funny to see how excited Yoshino was at the fact he was getting a Halloween costume. Yuu had seen many kids excited for the candy, or presents for Christmas. But he had never seen anyone so excited over just a costume you'd get to wear once a year.

"What about a pirate?" Yoshino questioned, looking over to where Yanase stood.

"Depends, are you going to plunder some booty?" Yanase teased.

Yoshino flushed, moving away from the pirate costume he was looking at. Slowly stepping down the row, he eyed other costumes that hung up on the wall. There was so many he could choose from. He could be a ninja, or a police officer. Hell, he could even be a few character's from his favorite anime. But he wanted to find the perfect costume. He wanted something that would be eye catching, though mostly he wanted something that would catch his boyfriend's eye.

Just at the thought of Hatori made Yoshino's cheeks a bright red. If he had been told years from now that he'd be dating his best friend, he would have laughed. But now that he had Hatori, he couldn't think of not having him. Sure, the older man drove him crazy, especially when it came to him missing his deadline. But he didn't think he'd be able to make it without Hatori by his side.

"Are we getting you a costume, or are we just going to stand here?" Yanase questioned.

Pulled out of his thoughts, Yoshino nodded his head before he eyed the dragon costume in front of him. It was different, but was it the right one. Pulling the costume off the wall, he pressed it against himself before turning to look at Yanase.

"A dragon?" he asked.

Yanase looked at the costume, crossing his arms as he tried to picture what the costume would look like on the other boy. It was a skin tight costume, which would only make Yoshino look more like the skinny twig he was. The horns, well Yoshino wouldn't look all that menacing with them on. But all in all, Yanase could picture the boy looking attractive in it. Childish, but attractive.

"If that's what you want." Yanase answered.

Jutting out his bottom lip, Yoshino turned the costume so that he could give another look at it. That was just the thing, he wasn't sure what it was he wanted. He could have chosen anything, any costume that had caught his attention. But why was it he was having so much difficulty trying to find one? Why did he want a perfect costume.

'_Because you want to catch your boyfriend's attention._' A little voice said in the back of his head.

Groaning, Yoshino put the costume back, which in turn made Yanase groan. They were starting to get stares, and children were a little skeptical if they wanted to come into the costume aisle or just skip it until the two men left.

Though he didn't want to do it, Yanase reached into his pocket and pulled his cellphone out. Pressing buttons quickly, he pressed the phone to his ear as he watched Yoshino pull down another costume. Yanase just wanted to get out of here, and he cursed that he cared so much that he'd actually sit here and watch Yoshino try to choose a costume.

"_Yes?" _a man's voice answered.

"Help him choose a costume." Yanase snapped, before holding his phone out to Yoshino.

Switching the two costumes he was holding so that they hung over his left arm, Yoshino quickly took the phone from Yanase and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he questioned, not aware that Yanase had called Hatori.

"_What are you doing?" _the man on the other line questioned.

Blushing, Yoshino covered the phone so that he could glare at his friend. Giving a shrug, Yuu turned and walked down the aisle. Turning so that his back was towards Yanase's retreating form, Yoshino uncovered the phone.

"I was uh.. Buying a costume." he told Hatori.

"_I'm aware of that." _Hatori sighed.

"What do you think I should be?" he asked.

On the other line he heard a sigh, and in the background he could hear Takano yelling. Chewing on his bottom lip, he waited as he put the two costumes he had been holding onto back where he got them.

"_Whatever you want to be." _Hatori finally answered him.

Even though it was the same answer Yuu had given him, and even though he was still debating on what costume he should get, Yoshino's cheeks still heated up at Hatori's words. Nodding his head, even though the other man couldn't see him, Yoshino quickly grabbed the first costume he could.

"Wait until you see it Tori!" he said excitedly.

And even though Yoshino couldn't see it, Hatori gave a gentle smile. He couldn't wait to see it.


	8. Haunted Prison Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

**Note: **So, as you see I missed Fridays as well as the weekends. And I don't really have a reasonable excuse for the fact that I was writing something else.. And kind of got distracted with that, that I forgot I didn't write Fridays. So, I figure'd I'd give you this for the days I missed.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Eight; Haunted Prison Pt 1**

_Onodera and Takano_

Ritsu wasn't sure at all how he had been drug into this, he had just remembered heading home, and then a phone call. Who else would it have been but his boss, Takano Masamune who had told Ritsu to join him somewhere. Now, of course you know Ritsu would have said no. He had been trying hard to keep his distance from his ex lover when they were not at work. If it had nothing to do with his job, then it had nothing to do with him. But Takano always had a way of abusing his power and getting Ritsu to show up.

So here the young boy was, standing next to his boss as they looked up at the supposed haunted prison. He groaned, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Takano-san.. What does this have to do with work?" he questioned.

Pressing the cigarette to his lips, the older man looked at Ritsu from the corner of his eye. He had heard about the place through Mino, who had been saying it was popular for being haunted. Surprisingly, they were doing tour guides through the place as Halloween approached, and so he had quickly made up a call to go through there. And what better then to bring Onodera with him.

Dropping the cigarette once he was done with it, and grinding his heel over it, he smirked at Ritsu.

"Scared?" he questioned.

"I'm not a kid! And I don't believe in ghosts." Ritsu snapped.

"If you get scared, you can hold my hand." Masamune teased.

He reached out, running his fingers through Ritsu's hair before he walked towards the building. Blushing, Ritsu tugged his scarf tighter around his face as he followed the older man towards the building.

. . . .

_Yokozawa and Kirishima_

Tiny hand clinging onto his, Yokozawa felt himself glancing every few minutes down at the young girl that stood at his side. He was surprised that a girl her age wanted to go to a place like this. She had yet to show any signs of fear, though she also had her father and him at both of her sides. Probably wasn't as frightening with the two of them there to protect her.

Looking over to where Zen stood on the other side of his daughter, Takafumi flushed when he caught the other man's eyes. He turned his eyes away, looking to the back of their guide. The old man was currently telling them about the area they were inside the prison, how rumors were said that they could hear chains and screams of the men who once died in there.

Hiyori leaned forward a little, never losing her grip with both hands she held as she peeked into one of the prison cells. Her eyebrows raised, before she leaned back to stand straight.

They were about to keep walking when Zen stopped. Confused, Takafumi and Hiyori watched him. He was staring into the cell, his eyebrows arched high.

"What is it daddy?" Hiyori questioned, tugging on her father's hand.

"Did you hear that?" he questioned.

The group quieted, even the guide, as they listened. Whatever it was Zen had heard, Takafumi could not hear it. He watched the other man, watching his eyes meet with his again.

"What do you hear?" Hiyori questioned, her interest peaked.

"I thought I heard screaming was all." Zen scratched at the back of his head.

Takafumi narrowed his eyes, hoping Zen wasn't trying to scare his own daughter. Though Hiyori seemed fine with it, excitement fully showing as she tugged on her father's hand, asking him if he really did. Though for a moment Takafumi thought he heard something that sounded like a scream too, though it sounded a little.. Familiar?

. . . .

_Onodera and Takano_

"How is it we lose the tour guide?" Ritsu questioned.

He looked at Masamune, who seemed unfazed to the fact that they had ended up turning the wrong corner or something, and now were lost inside the prison. Though Ritsu knew that part of it was his fault, every time Masamune had tried taking his hand, or touching him the younger boy would take off at a speedy walk. Now they were alone, in a haunted prison, and the guide was gone.

Masamune continued to walk, while Ritsu lagged behind. The younger boy had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep close to the other boy but not too close. He wasn't scared, he kept telling himself, but he didn't like just how dark the prison was inside. He always felt like he saw things move in the shadows, and he had to try hard to not show that he was scared in front of Masamune.

They were turning a corner, and not even realizing it was Masamune at first, Ritsu gave a scream when a hand grabbed onto his arm. His body was shaking, and his eyes looked fearful as they stared into the other's.

"W- What the hell Takano!" he snapped.

His heart was pounding fast in his chest, he wanted to hit Masamune so hard for freaking him out like that. Masamune though, had his free hand over his mouth, trying to keep back his laughter. He had taken notice how Ritsu jumped every time he touched him, but he didn't really think the other boy would have gotten so scared.

"Sorry." he apologized.

He leaned forward, pressing his mouth against the shorter boy's. Ritsu's hands pressed against his chest to push him away, but the way Masamune pulled him close to him made the younger boy feel safer. Though he would not admit that aloud.

Nuzzling his cheek against Ritsu's head, Takano ran his hands up and down Ritsu's spine.

"Let's go find our guide." he suggested.

As much as he didn't want to find the guide, he'd go look for the old man if that would ease Ritsu.

* * *

So, part two will probably be next. Sorry this was short!


	9. Haunted Prison Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

* * *

**Halloween Lovers  
Day Nine; Haunted Prison Pt 2**

_Yoshino and Hatori_

A promise was a promise, Hatori told himself.

He looked over to his boyfriend, watching the excited way he'd hop a little in his step. They were currently at a popular attraction during the October year. It was an old, falling to pieces prison that was rumored to be haunted. Now, Hatori wasn't all that sure about it. But Mino had told most of the Emerald department about it, saying that he had come here every year. Somehow, Chiaki had also heard about it.

And boy did the kid want to go.

He had told him everything about it, everything that he had searched online. It was funny how Chiaki had pushed off working on his recent storyboard just to look up this prison. His face had fallen in defeat when Hatori had told him to finish it before he tried making plans. But shockingly, after a few days of no sleep, barely eating and continuing to pester. Chiaki had gotten it done.

And so, Hatori brought him here.

Though, after he made sure the boy was stuffed with food and had gotten some decent sleep. He hated the way Chiaki would not even take care of himself.

Chiaki held tight onto Hatori's hand, a large smile on his face as he looked at the building. Even though he had entered his storyboard in last minute, even though Hatori had scolded him for not taking care of himself. Chiaki was glad that Hatori would still bring him here.

"Let's go!" he yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

Hatori rolled his eyes, but followed as Chiaki tugged him towards the prison.

. . . .

_Kisa and Yukina_

In the privacy of just the two of them, plus their tour guide, Yukina smiled down at the hands between him.

Hidden under the cloth of his sleeve, Kisa flushed and tried to listen to the guide as he told them about the different hauntings that happened in the prison. If they had been out in public, he wouldn't have been holding Yukina's hand. He would have tried to keep space between them, but the guide didn't look at them very often. He talked and walked down halls, his hands motioning to different locations.

Once in awhile, Yukina would bring their joined hands up, and he'd press his lips against Kisa's knuckles. When that happened, that was about the only time the guide would look back. But only because Kisa would give out a noise and would set a small distance between the two of them. But aside from that, the guide said nothing. Though Kisa was sure that he probably thought the two of them were insane.

And how is it, you might ask, how Kisa had ended up here? He had to truly blame his co-worker. Mino had talked about it, and Kisa found himself talking about it to Yukina over the phone at one point.

Here they were now, after Yukina had begged and pleaded. Kisa was fine with it though, he would have spent his free time with Yukina anyway, seeing as how little he got to see his boyfriend. Plus, it was hard to deny a boy who pouted out his bottom lip, making his cute face just even more resistible.

"Are you liking it?" Yukina questioned, tugging Kisa closer to him.

A shiver went up Kisa's spine when he felt Yukina's breath against his ear. Looking away, he shrugged his shoulders. He enjoyed it, mostly because he was spending time with Yukina. But he wasn't going to admit that aloud, in front of the guide. The older man was currently showing them into the prison's cafeteria. Kisa could make out the old blood stains that wouldn't leave the floor of the large room.

"There had been a major fight in this room in the 1980's." the guide told them, turning to look at his small two people tour.

Kisa nodded his head, while Yukina took a step forward and further into the room. Kisa took this time to watch his boyfriend while he was distracted. His eyes had widened with excitement, scanning the room as he questioned the guide about the room. It was cute, in a way. To see how fascinated Yukina got every time the guide told them different things about the place. Kisa had never really seen Yukina as the one to take to things like this.

Though, Yukina was an artist. And Kisa was sure in a way, Yukina saw this in an artist point of view. Though, he wasn't so sure when Yukina looked over and met his eyes. Leaning so that he was whispering into Kisa's ear, the shorter boy flushed and pushed Yukina away from the words he had said.

"_I'm sure they were fighting over a cute guy like you."_


End file.
